


Always over Ice Cream

by HowlingSentinel



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always-a-girl!Steve, F/M, Rule!63 Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/HowlingSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea that got stuck in my head about Steph and her Pietro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always over Ice Cream

 You weren’t supposed to get involved with the people you worked with. Workplace romances had been bad news even in the 30s and 40s. If things didn’t work out you still had to see them everyday and the wound (if there were any) never closed quite right. Especially if things ended poorly, then the wound not only didn’t heal, but it festered.

Yet Steph has been spending increasing amounts of time with Pietro Maximoff since he joined the Avengers team. It was hard not to enjoy being in his company. He was wildly flirtatious and loved to tease her. She enjoyed the runs they went on together and they’d started up a habit of eating ice cream together.

It was what they were doing now actually, sundaes at her apartment in the Tower. Once upon a time, that had gotten them both catcalled by her less tactful team members, until the day they were spotted on her porch eating actual ice cream. Then it had just been a curiosity, something Stephanie did with Pietro but no one else.

She’s sat on her island and Pietro is leaning against the counter opposite her and they’re laughing over a stupid joke. It’s nothing special but she’s adapted to his humor and started to crack jokes of her own when he’s around now.  She takes a bite of ice cream and whipped cream smears on the corner of her mouth.

Setting her bowl off to the side, Stephanie moves to wipe it away, but a gust of wind stills her and the touch of a cold, wet tongue on her makes her still, eyes widening comically. Her vision is filled with cool blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. The golden haired woman doesn’t move a millimeter, doesn’t draw breath until those eyes crinkle around the corners and his lips pull into a slight smirk. It’s a look she knows well but has never seen this closely before.

“Messy little Goldilocks,” he’s only teasing her, and normally that would warrant her reaching out to slap his shoulder gently. Now, though, it has her blushing and her lips tilting into a wicked look, her mind has apparently taken a back seat to biology and her heart as her eyes shift to the bowl and her finger dips into the cold mess of whipped cream, ice cream and fudge.

Ever the faster of the two, when her hand comes up, his has grasped her wrist and his lips are sealed around her finger, tongue curling around the digit with care. He’s either on the same page as her, or ten ahead, Steph can’t quite tell. But they’re at least on the same chapter and that makes her bold. She’s closing the distance between them when JARVIS interrupts them.

“Captain, Mr. Maximoff, there is an emergency call for the Avengers.”

Groaning the blonde’s head falls onto Pietro’s shoulder, and the mutant man laughs at her display. His hand gently squeezes her wrist before letting it drop. Steph straightens up and the Captain mask falls over her face.

“Are the others informed, JARVIS?”

“Mr. Stark, Ms. Romanov and Mr. Barton are waiting for you in the briefing room.”

“We’ll be there in five.”

The intercom clicks off noisily, JARVIS' way of letting them have privacy again and she eyes Pietro. He’s steadily looking back at her.

“This isn’t over.”

“Thank god, I was worried I’d have to start back at square one.”

Stephanie blinks and blushes darkly before pushing him back. “Go on, you heard the A.I. we’ve got work to do.”


End file.
